


Zoom to You

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien owns Gabriel, Adrinette, Awkward, Boss!Adrien, COVID, Chaos, Cute, Employee!Marinette, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Gabriel is in Jail, Marinette is a designer, Masks, PandemicAU, Romance, Silly, Teasing, Work From Home, ZoomAU, adrienette - Freeform, cursing, pre-reveal, remote work, slighty dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: When the Gabriel brand is forced to work remotely due to the COVID pandemic, Adrien zooms Marinette to ask about a design she made. And what was supposed to be a casual normal call quickly turns into an embarrassing adventure that leads to admitting held in feelings.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 30
Kudos: 240





	Zoom to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chimpukampu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimpukampu/gifts).



> **Chimpukampu brought up how there was no ZoomAU in ML a while ago. She gave me ideas and a concept and I ran with it. She even went to the lengths of testing Zoom with me so I could see how it works. XD Anyway, this fic is thanks to her! ^-^ I hope you all enjoy it. XD**

**[Adrien Agreste] Can you join a** **_Zoom_ ** **meeting at 16:30? I have a design issue that I need to speak with you about.**

Marinette had stared at his text for the last hour in a daze. It had been a month since they received their orders to work from home since the pandemic started. She swallowed hard and looked around at all of her fabric, pins, and yarn hanging around her studio apartment. She didn’t know what she was going to do and it seemed so surreal that he was asking her to do a meeting on a computer. Not that it should shock her because she did work for the man, but she wasn’t used to being in quarantine. She shook her head and peered down at her white tank top and pink sleep shorts that were impossibly tiny. She was moments away from 16:30 and nowhere near ready. 

“Shit, shit. Okay. Fuck. Text him back.” Marinette nearly dropped her phone as she finally responded, hitting the back arrow and opening up a text to Alya before going back to Adrien’s text. “Lord…” She began to quickly type.

**[Marinette Dupain-Cheng] Sorry, I was answering emails and then I got lost in a new design concept. I just saw this text. I will be there at 16:30.**

She rolled her eyes and threw her phone on her desk, grabbing her hair and opening her laptop as an email dinged. She stared at the email for only a moment, opening it to join the meeting. She turned her back and cursed under her breath as she walked away from the laptop. 

*******

Adrien sat at his desk in his luxury apartment and brought his cup of coffee up to his lips as Marinette’s name dropped in and her camera popped on. His eyes went wide and he choked on his swallow of coffee as he watched Marinette sliding her tank up her back, showcasing her slender back and lack of a bra. 

“Shit.” Adrien cursed under his breath and his gaze shot over to the chat to see that his mic wasn’t muted. He nearly dropped his mug as he muted himself and watched her shove down her sleep shorts, leaving her in a pair of lacy cheeky panties. “Fuck. Fuck. Tell her. Unmute. Warn her. Shit.” 

“You just gonna watch the girl embarrass herself or say something, kid?” Plagg floated behind him on his back with a hand behind his head, tossing a piece of camembert into his mouth.

Adrien cleared his throat and took a deep breath, trying to calm what was building up inside his black joggers. He pushed the mic symbol to unmute himself and spoke. 

“Marinette?” Adrien watched her shove her red work casual dress over her head and down her body before turning around. Adrien weakly waved and gave her a sheepish smile. “You uh… you left your camera on.”

“SHIT!” Marinette blushed and walked over to sit down on the desk. She hid her head in her hands. “I- I am so sorry. That was-”

“It’s fine. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to see…” Adrien wanted to punch himself in the face. “Anyway, are you ready?” 

“Y-yeah.” Marinette rubbed the back of her neck and blushed, as she peered up to see he was wearing an old tee. “I didn’t need to dress up for this, did I?”

Adrien burst out laughing and shook his head. “I figured you wouldn’t be dressed for work since it’s work from home tasks. But… I seem to be a little underdressed and slightly embarrassed.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and smiled up through his messy golden hair. 

“NO! I mean- no, not at all.” Marinette waved her hands in front of her face and fell out of her chair.

“Are you okay?” Adrien shifted closer to his screen as if she was on the other side of his desk. 

Her hand shot up into the view of the camera and slammed down onto her desk. “Yeah- yep, Never better.” 

Adrien smiled as he watched her face pop up on the camera and she stood up, causing the camera to focus on just her boobs. Her dress was slightly see through and her nipples pressed against the fabric.

He muted himself and groaned before she sat down in view of him and he looked away fast, unmuting himself again. “So, this sketch.” 

“Right!” Marinette went to grab her notebook and knocked a cup of pens down. “I’m so clumsy.” She whined and Adrien tried to keep from laughing.

“Let me grab it, hang on.” Adrien shoved his chair back and stood up.

*******

Marinette blushed and quickly shoved the mute button to squeak as his crotch filled her screen. 

“Oh-my-God.” She covered her mouth and waved her face with her hands, as he turned to the side and showed her more than he probably intended to.

She heard rustling around and things breaking. 

“Why are you such a pain in my ass?”

“Yes, it’s muted.”

“Stop it. She’s a friend and a co-worker.” 

“I swear to god I will take away all of your cheese stash if you don’t knock it off. Yes, I know where you hide that shit. I won’t order you any more specialty cheeses. I’m serious.”

“I did not leave my camera on when I stood up don’t be- Oh shit.” 

Marinette suddenly burst out in a fit of giggles as she heard him. She unmuted the mic when he sheepishly sat back down, shoving the camera away to sit down. 

“I- I left the camera on when I stood up didn’t I?” Adrien blushed and watched the woman on the screen nod. “Figures.” 

“Who were you talking to? Do you have an animoo, anizool, animal! Pet! Do you have a pet?” Marinette softly giggled and groaned internally at herself after he turned around to look behind him, as clothes were flying behind him. 

“Y- yes! I have a… cat!” Adrien turned back to the camera and suddenly took off to grab something. 

“A… cat?” Marinette raised an eyebrow as she watched him rip a controller from something. “That is enjoying your gaming controller?” 

“It’s complicated.” Adrien turned around to face her, grabbing a pillow to cover the front of his black joggers. 

Marinette cleared her throat as he gave her a shit-eating grin. 

“This meeting isn’t going as smoothly as I had planned.” Adrien groaned and threw the controller, scolding something, and then walking back to sit down with the pillow. “Can we start over?” 

“I- okay.” Marinette laughed and left the meeting before coming back in. “Bonsoir, Monsieur Agreste. What did you need to meet about?” 

She peered at Adrien, who was sitting more proper and had a pen in his hand. Something about it made her burst out laughing and he stared at her in shock. “Sorry, just. It’s so serious now and we already screwed everything up. Is it really starting over?” 

“It is if I want to keep my pride intact.” Adrien laughed and Marinette burst out laughing harder. 

“Okay, okay. So. You have now seen me… indisposed and I have seen more than enough of you… so! Let’s move on. Design. Shoot.” Marinette leaned back in her chair and it went too far, causing her to grab her desk before she fell again. “I need a new chair in my life.” 

“You okay? I can order you one on the company for your work from home setup, if you like.” Adrien smiled and she shook her head with a blush.

“No, no. It’s okay. Alright, sketch, design, discuss. What’s wrong with it?” Marinette cleared her throat and brought her cup of warm tea to her lips. 

Adrien reached up and his shirt rode up, showcasing his abs and the ‘v’ at his hips while he grabbed a book from a shelf in his desk. “Alright, I was looking over this pair of pants.” 

“Mm-hmm…” Marinette’s eyes widened as she was faced with a set of toned abs. “What a- about the abs… PANTS? What about the aunts- pants? Lord.” 

Adrien relaxed and raised an eyebrow at her, choosing to ignore her words. “I need to know what the inseam is on them.” Adrien grabbed his cup to take a sip of his coffee. “For some reason it wasn’t written down.” 

“That was probably my error.” Marinette cleared her throat. “I mean- of course it was my error. I took the measurements and drew the pattern. Just- hang on.” 

“You two are hopeless, you know that?” Plagg went to eat a pen and Adrien shot a glance up at him and snatched the pen from the kwami’s grasp. 

“Stop eating random shi- hi!” Adrien slammed the pen down on his desk and gave Marinette a smile as she came back to her laptop with her work folder. 

“Hi?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him and watched him twist the end of his black pen to open it. “So, looks like I got an inseam of 81.2. Is that correct?” 

“I- You took the measurement. I wasn’t in the office that day or on the design floor.” Adrien brought his cup to his lips. 

“Oh, crap. Right. Um…” Marinette flipped through her folder, looking through her notes. “Yes, yes it’s right. 81.2” 

“Alright.” Adrien set his cup down and scribbled the number down. 

“Anything else?” Marinette flung her folder towards her messy bed and it hit a lamp, causing her to cower and bring her fist to her mouth with a cringe. “Cum-CLUMSY! Clumsy like I said.” Marinette blushed and lowered her fist with an awkward smile. 

“Only that I need to know if you will be joining us for our meeting tomorrow morning at 6?” Adrien ran a hand through his messy hair and smiled at her with a blush. 

“No, I mean! YES! Yes, of course. Bright and early! You know what they say?” Marinette hooked her arm and swung it in front of her body, watching one of his eyebrows raise. “Early cat- bird! Gets… the por-worm! Oh my god… I’m gonana- gonna go. Yes, yeah. Designs, sketching, you know… abs, that! That stuff. It was nice meeting with you! I’m gonna go…” She gestured behind herself with her thumbs and awkwardly laughed. 

“Right, thank you for meeting with me on such short notice. Marinette?” He watched her get up and stumble towards her bed.

Marinette whipped around and chewed on her bottom lip, “hm?” 

“Your camera.” Adrien pointed at her and she jumped and ran to her laptop to turn it off. 

“Thanks. Night, Monsieur Agreste.” Marinette turned off her camera and left the meeting in the middle of Adrien returning her words. 

Adrien fell back in his chair and intertwined his hands behind his head. “What was that?”

Plagg smacked his forehead and groaned at how two grown adults could still be so oblivious to one another. “I need more cheese.” 

“What?” Adrien pushed away from his desk and walked over to his bed, flopping onto it beside Plagg. 

“How long have you known Marinette?” Plagg curled up on the pillow beside Adrien. 

“Years, but only like one year of working at _Gabriel_. Why are you asking me this?” Adrien flung his hands up and back down onto the bed. 

“And… you never had the thought that maybe… she was more than a friend?” Plagg yawned and snuggled into his folded arms. 

“More than a friend?” Adrien thought for a moment and a warm smile appeared on his lips, while he blushed. 

“There. You still get that same derpy look on your face, kid. You’re twenty-six and still pining after her and calling her friend.” Plagg sighed and fell asleep. 

“She is my friend. Plagg.” Adrien rolled onto his side and peered up at a sleeping kwami. He sighed and scratched behind Plagg’s ears, “Nevermind.” 

He groaned and stood up, making his way over to his desk to clean it up a little. He froze when he saw that there was a message in the _Zoom_ meeting from Marinette. 

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Private: Adrien Agreste): I’m really sorry that I did something so inappropriate. I should have checked if my camera was off. But thank you for not being rude by just watching me and not telling me. :) I’ll see you in the meeting at 6. Night, Sir.**

Adrien sighed and fell into his chair with his elbows on the desk and gripping his hair in his hands. He had watched for a while before telling her. He groaned and let go of his hair with one hand and slapped his other hand down onto his phone, picking it up. He rested his head on his hand and swiped up, unlocking his phone and finding her last text. He began to tap his thumb on the keyboard to respond to her. 

**[Adrien Agreste] I just saw your message on** **_Zoom_ ** **. It’s okay, but I’m afraid I need to come clean.**

Adrien rolled his eyes and took his other hand from his hair to lean back in the chair. He spread his thighs, and grabbed his phone with both hands, typing faster. 

**[Adrien Agreste] I should have looked away or muted you. I should have turned off your camera, but I couldn’t think. I was shocked I think to say the least, but it took me a moment to register that I should unmute myself and tell you.**

Adrien raked his teeth along his bottom lip and sighed with a blush as his stomach flipped. 

**[Adrien Agreste] I’m sorry I watched.**

He cringed and threw his phone, ending the meeting, and shutting down his laptop. His phone suddenly lit up with a notification of a text and he panicked. 

Adrien gathered up his books and notebooks to put them away. He cleaned up his room a little and did the dishes that were sitting in his sink. He tried to do anything to avoid looking at her text that she had just sent. He was scared to read it. Scared that he was about to lose a friend for letting his dick win over his head. He never let his dick win. He was logical and usually his common sense won, but with Marinette… that was harder said than done. He groaned as he finished dishes, slamming the kitchen towel down onto his counter, and realized that maybe she wasn’t just a good friend of his. 

Adrien hung up the kitchen towel and walked back to his bedroom to grab his phone. He groaned and grabbed his phone, unlocking it on the way to his bathroom to brush his teeth. 

**[Marinette Dupain-Cheng] I mean I could argue and say that I should have remembered to turn off my camera when I signed off last. I can’t blame you for watching or for being shocked. Um… either way, I’m sorry.**

Adrien sighed and finished brushing his teeth. Knowing her, the woman was probably freaking out right now because of what he had said and playing it off like it was fine. He groaned and finished getting ready for bed. He walked over to his bed and fell onto it with his phone in his hands. 

**[Adrien Agreste] You shouldn’t be apologizing and knowing you… you’re panicking right now. I’ve seen you panic over designs that aren’t going as planned right at the last minute. And earlier, too. Any chance it’d help to just forget this happened tonight?**

**[Marinette Dupain-Cheng] I’m willing to forget. And I might be panicking a little. :awkward laugh:**

**[Adrien Agreste] I figured you would be beating yourself up over it. It’s okay. I should apologize for the show I put on too. So. :Shrugs:**

A text didn’t appear and he watched as dots continuously moved at the corner of his screen. He raised an eyebrow as he watched the dots start and stop. 

“Plagg, I think I fucked up again.” Adrien groaned and reached up to grab his messy bangs. 

“Let me see, kid.” Plagg flew over and looked over the screen, before laughing. “I think you more broke the woman. I wouldn’t say you fucked up.”

**[Marinette Dupain-Cheng] Sorry, I… had to get a drink of water.**

Adrien raised an eyebrow at her text, confused. He shook his head and began texting her back. Plagg snickered beside him as he curled up on Adrien’s pillow to sleep. 

**[Adrien Agreste] It’s okay. You don’t need to explain. :)**

**[Marinette Dupain-Cheng] No, no I do. Can I call?**

Adrien dropped his phone on his face at her words. A curse escaped his lips as he rubbed his face. He wasn’t expecting her to say that or ask that. He had just planned on texting her about the awkward _Zoom_ meeting. It was late and he had hoped to go to bed at a decent hour for once. He cleared his throat and picked up his phone that was beside his head.

**[Adrien Agreste] I mean, it’s late, but you can call me.**

**[Marinette Dupain-Cheng] I’m sorry. Silly of me. I won’t bother you further. Night, Mr. Agreste.**

**[Adrien Agreste] Marinette?**

**[Marinette Dupain-Cheng] Yes?**

**[Adrien Agreste] Call me.**

  
  


Adrien panicked as he heard his phone go off. He tossed it from one hand to the next until he firmly grasped it, answering it with his pinky on accident. 

“ _Shit._ Hel- I mean!” Adrien rolled his eyes and brushed a hand through his hair. “Adrien Agreste.” 

“Monsieur Agreste. Adrien. I mean- Bonsoir.” Marinette’s voice came through nervous and Adrien warmly smiled. “I’m really sorry that I called you so late.” 

“It’s okay. What- uh- what did you want to talk about?” Adrien smacked himself in the forehead because he knew why she had called. “Why am I such a failure?” Adrien grumbled to himself and rolled his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear what you said.” Marinette squeaked before she spoke.

“No, nothing. I was, uh. I know why you called. I- I’m sorry. God, I’m so awkward.” Adrien groaned and heard Marinette burst out into a laugh like she had been trying to hold it in. 

“I- I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh.” Marinette couldn’t stop laughing and she suddenly sighed. “I think we’re both awkward, Adrien. Not just you.” 

“Ye-yeah.” Adrien gently laughed as he grabbed the back of his neck and sighed. 

“I wanted to apologize for earlier. I know I already texted about it, but I am so sorry. I am so embarrassed. I can’t believe I left my camera on and didn’t think to check it. I was just in such a panic because I was already running late to the meeting and-” Marinette rambled and Adrien tried to not laugh.

“Marinette. It’s really okay. At least it was just me and not a room full of clients, right? There is always a positive in every negative situation.” Adrien smiled as he played with his shirt with his fingertips. “At least I like to think so.” 

“You’re right. I should think of it that way. I just wanted to say that I was sorry and that it won’t happen ever again.” Marinette blushed and played with a piece of yarn on her bed. “I also am sorry for not looking away when you stood up.” 

“That’s not your fault, Marinette. I should have known better than to do that to you.” Adrien softly laughed and she sighed. “I- I’m really sorry for making tonight awkward. I promise tomorrow to not make it that way.” 

“It’s okay. I would say that I would promise the same, but I’m afraid then I’d be lying. I’ll find some way to make it awkward. Anyway, we, I mean _I_ , should go to bed. The meeting is super early after all.” Marinette giggled and the sweet sound invaded his ears and made him blush.

“Right. Night, Marinette.” Adrien swallowed hard and covered his mouth with his hand. 

“Night, Sir.” Marinette hung up the phone and Adrien groaned, throwing his phone beside him on the bed. 

“Shit.” Adrien threw his forearm over his head. “I think I like her.” 

“You think? Kid, I know.” Plagg chuckled beside him and Adrien ripped the pillow from beneath his head to smack the little God on the other pillow. 

*******

The blaring of his alarm made him groan as he blindly reached over to shut it off. He knocked his glasses off his nightstand and cursed under his breath. Another groan escaped his lips as he rolled over and flopped, reaching down to grab his wire-framed glasses from the floor. He touched them and Plagg flew in front of his face. 

He slowly peered up with an unamused expression. “What?” 

“Nothing… just wondering how my amazingly handsome chosen is doing… after last night’s debauchery.” Plagg teased and Adrien ripped his glasses from the floor and shook them at him.

“It was not a night of debauchery, Plagg. What year are you fucking from? Who says that anymore?” Adrien flung his glasses out and shoved them onto his face. “Fuck, it’s too early for this shit.” 

“I mean you assaulted a woman’s eyes, kid.” Plagg burst out laughing and Adrien rolled his eyes and rolled back onto his bed with his hands above his head.

“It wasn’t on purpose, you know that.” Adrien sighed and stared at his ceiling. 

“But you still did it…” Plagg laughed harder. “But what I really wanted to say was… I’m out of camembert.” He threw the cheese magazine onto Adrien’s stomach, causing Adrien to flail to try and catch it. “I was looking at the ones on page sixty-nine.” 

Adrien shot him a look and Plagg laughed harder. “I swear to God… you’re a sleazy little shit.” 

“I am the God of destruction. What do you expect? But in seriousness, I really do want the ones featured on page sixty-nine. You’re the dirty one.” Plagg snickered and flew off to what little was left of his cheese stash.

Adrien sighed and sat up with a moan, bending one of his legs to get comfortable. He flipped through the catalog to get to the page that Plagg had told him about. “Plagg, this is an ad for the company and-” His tired gaze shot down to a single sentence that talked about going to this page to see an interview with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. “-you did this shit on purpose. I see you.” 

“I did no such thing.” Plagg tossed a wedge of camembert.

“You still have camembert. A whole fridge full, don’t you?” Adrien peered up at him with an exhausted expression. 

“Read the interview kid, while you get ready because you’re going to be late.” Plagg laughed again and disappeared. 

“Ugh… _motherfucker_.” Adrien complained and flipped to the page with the interview, reading over it as he got up to make coffee. 

  
  


**_“So, you work at Gabriel. What’s it like working for Monsieur Adrien Agreste? I know his father was recently put into jail for being Paris’s most notorious villain.”_ **

_“I feel incredibly lucky to work for Gabriel. I have wanted to work there since I was a teenager. So to be able to work under Adrien Agreste is a dream for me. I know his father did some bad things, but he doesn’t seem to let that phase him. He has an amazing work ethic and always makes sure that his employees are okay.”_

**_“What do you think he brings to the table that his father does not?”_ **

_“Hmm… Compassion. He has a lot of love for all of his employees and understands when we can’t meet goals or deadlines. We try, but sometimes life gets in the way. He always seems to understand that. Family is very important to him.”_

**_“Have you spoken with Gabriel Agreste since his arrest?”_ **

_“I have not, but I would like to.”_

**_“Why?”_ **

_“To understand where he was coming from. To understand why he did what he did. Someone that destroys Paris over and over again must have some reason to do it. I want to understand what drove such an influential man to do something so reckless.”_

**_“Well, you might be alone on that one. Most people just want to see him punished for his crimes. But I digress, what is something that you feel you bring to the table?”_ **

_“New designs and ways to turn something modern into something classic. Something memorable. Although, Gabriel does that on it’s own… I like to think I can make it even better. That we all make it stronger as a collaborative team.”_

**_“I think that is all the questions I have for you. Thank you for meeting with me.”_ **

_“It was a pleasure. Thank you for having me.”_

Adrien finished his coffee and got up to set it into the sink. He quickly showered and got dressed in a white button down shirt, dark grey suit, and emerald silk tie. He messed with his hair and threw a steel watch onto his wrist, before sitting down in front of his laptop again. 

“And… here we are.” Adrien sighed and adjusted his tie, before turning on his laptop and getting a _Zoom_ meeting set-up. 

It didn’t take long for people to start joining, once he sent out the invites. His heart pounded in his chest as he waited for Marinette to join. She was running late and he began to worry about whether he really had screwed up. 

“Sorry, I’m late. I had a rough morning.” Marinette’s voice came over the audio and her cheeks were flushed from embarrassment.

“It’s okay. Glad you could join us this morning.” Adrien smiled at her and took in her blush pink blouse, that had a hint of flour on it. 

Marinette muted her mic and nodded with a weak smile, brushing her long dark hair behind her ear. 

Adrien gazed over to see a private text message in the meeting room. He clicked it as Nathalie began to talk about marketing.

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Private: Adrien Agreste): I’m really sorry that I was late. I promise it won’t happen again.**

Adrien peered at the message and began to type a response back to her, paying half attention to the numbers that Nathalie was rambling off.

**Adrien Agreste (Private: Marinette Dupain-Cheng): It’s really no worry at all. Is everything okay?**

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Private: Adrien Agreste): Yeah, of course. I just have a lot to do today. My parents had an oven go down at their bakery and needed help. So, I’m baking baguettes and croissants at home while I’m in this meeting with you all.**

He glanced at a smiling Marinette, as she chimed in to add something to what Nathalie had to say. Adrien licked his lips and tapped his pen on his desk, before going back to message her.

**Adrien Agreste (Private: Marinette Dupain-Cheng): After this meeting take the rest of the day off. I want you to focus on family and not on this silly meeting. The deadlines can wait for you to return.**

He watched how her cheeks grew warmer and how she covered her mouth with her hand as tears pricked the corners of her eyes. 

**Adrien Agreste (Private: Marinette Dupain-Cheng): Please.**

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Private: Adrien Agreste): I can’t miss the deadline or cause you all to extend it just because I have to bake. It wouldn’t be fair.**

**Adrien Agreste (Private: Marinette Dupain-Cheng): Would it help if I offered to bake with you? I have a double oven at my place. We could wear masks if that would make you more comfortable. Although, I’ve been social distancing. We could stay 183cm apart and bake. I wouldn’t mind it. I’d love to help you out, if you want that is.**

Her eyes locked on the corner of her screen and the tears that she had tried to hold in were falling down her cheeks, one at a time. 

“Sir? What do you think about that concept?” Nathalie tried to bring Adrien’s focus back to the meeting.

“My apologies. I was lost in thought. Um, I think it would be a good idea to try that route.” Adrien had no idea what he was agreeing to, if he was honest. It wasn’t what was important to him at the moment. 

“Then it’s settled. We’ll try to pull more people in with more ads in random magazines and on some online blogs.” Nathalie took notes, and Adrien watched Marinette hide in her hair to wipe her eyes. 

He clicked the camera button next to Marinette’s name and turned it off for her. 

**Adrien Agreste (Private: Marinette Dupain-Cheng): Take a deep breath. It’s okay. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry.**

Adrien smiled and brought up the next topic. “So, what about our fabric suppliers? How is that coming along?” 

“The materials are set to be on time.” Marinette cleared her throat and spoke with a weak voice. 

Adrien ignored it and nodded, “Perfect. Then we’re still on schedule for this launch. What else you got for me?”

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Private: Adrien Agreste): No, no. It’s okay. I’m just surprised that you offered to help me. Are you sure it won’t be too much trouble? I mean- helping me bake at your place? I’m not the cleanest baker.**

**Adrien Agreste (Private: Marinette Dupain-Cheng): Well, good thing I know how to clean. Yes, I’m sure. Come over and bring your ingredients. I don’t mind helping.**

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Private: Adrien Agreste): I really am glad that I get to work with such an understanding boss.**

**Adrien Agreste (Private: Marinette Dupain-Cheng): So you’ve said. I just read your interview in the Gentleman’s Cheese Magazine. You’re an outstanding employee, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.**

Marinette turned her camera back on to reveal her warm cheeks and shy smile. She chewed on the end of her pink pen, trying to hide her expression. 

“She likes you.” Plagg sat on Adrien’s shoulder, peering at the hopeless woman on the screen.

“Shush.” Adrien poked him with the end of his black pen and the kwami flew away laughing. 

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Private: Adrien Agreste): You read that?**

**Adrien Agreste (Private: Marinette Dupain-Cheng): I did, while drinking my coffee this morning. I didn’t know any of that about you. Makes me realize I need to spend more time with my employees.**

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Private: Adrien Agreste): You always care so much about us and I wish the world saw that and not just your father. And okay, when should I come over? I guess I should also ask for your address. Oops. hehe**

**Adrien Agreste (Private: Marinette Dupain-Cheng): Thank you. You have no idea how badly I needed to hear that. After that last bread in your oven is done, head on over. I excuse you from the rest of this meeting. And, I’ll text you my address.**

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Private: Adrien Agreste): Thank you.**

Adrien clicked her name and kicked her from the meeting, making sure to make up an excuse for her abrupt absence. The meeting continued on and he got lost in business matters until it was done. He sighed and ended the meeting, closing his laptop and pushing it aside. 

He stood up and was about to take off his suit when his doorbell rang. His heart went into a panic and he shoved his suit coat off his shoulders. He undid his cuffs as he walked to the front door, rolling each sleeve up to his elbows. 

“Oh shit, mask.” Adrien ran to grab his black fabric mask with a silver ‘G’ in the corner and shoved it on. 

He grabbed the door handle and opened the door, finding a woman in a blush toned blouse and black pencil skirt with a tub of ingredients and tools. A pastel pink apron was thrown over her forearm and a matching pink mask sat over her lips. 

“Oh my God, let me help you. Do you have more? Is this it?” Adrien took the tub from her and she blushed.

“N-no. Just this tub.” Marinette swallowed hard as he helped her inside. “I didn’t know what you had so I brought my own tools and utensils and stuff.” 

“It’s okay. Here. Welcome to my home.” Adrien headed towards the kitchen and she shut the front door for him.

“It’s nice!” Marinette awkwardly giggled as she brushed her hair behind her ear. “Have you lived here long?”

“Probably a year now? Maybe more.” Adrien called from the kitchen and her heart stopped as soon as she walked into the room.

“Oh wow.” She gazed upon his stainless steel kitchen and how amazing it was. “You really do have a nice kitchen.”

“Thanks. I don’t cook much in it, to be honest, but it works.” Adrien ran a hand through his hair with a crooked smile. “I’m sure you would use it more than I do. I mean!”

Marinette covered her lips with the back of her hand and giggled. “It’s okay. Maybe I can teach you a thing or two.” 

“I’m sure you could.” Adrien chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, raking his teeth against his bottom lip. 

“Smooth… real smooth…” Plagg whispered from his shirt and Adrien rolled his eyes, smacking the kwami with his hand. “Ow!” 

“So.” Adrien walked over and placed his hand on the counter beside Marinette, who was busily setting the ovens to preheat them. “What are we baking?”

Marinette slipped her apron over her head and ran her fingers along the long strands of fabric to tie it behind her back in a gorgeous bow. “Baguettes and croissants.”

“Sounds like fun.” Adrien smirked and walked over to open the tub for her.

Marinette walked over to help him and before long she was showing him how to make croissants and baguettes. 

Adrien made them coffee while they waited for them to bake. He brought the cups over to his kitchen table and sat down, taking off his mask. “So, you help your parents out with baking crises often?”

“No… most the time they have it. They’ve had those ovens for years, but one went down.” Marinette sighed, took off her mask, and brought her cup to her lips. “I always feel like I owe them everything so I rushed to help.” 

“It was really nice of you, Marinette.” Adrien smiled and reached up to brush flour from her cheek.

“What? Did I have something on my face? I told you I make messes of things.” Marinette reached up to brush her own cheek.

“Just some flour. You don’t, Marinette. I know that for a fact. You made _Gabriel_ better and after reading that interview… I see how much passion you have for it.” Adrien warmly smiled at her and brought his cup to his own lips.

“I love this company and always have. I feel lucky to work for you.” Marinette warmly smiled and tried to forget about what had happened the night before. “I-”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, if you apologize one more time for last night… I’ll give you the week off.” Adrien chuckled and she burst out laughing.

“How’d you know?” Marinette peered up at him with sparkling bluebell eyes.

“I saw it on your lips. You were going to say, I’m sorry.” Adrien smirked and she sighed.

“Am I so easy to read?” Marinette rolled her eyes at herself.

“Not always, but I too wanted to apologize again. So, I caught you first.” Adrien softly laughed and took a sip of his coffee. “I’m glad you decided to come over and let me help you.”

“I’m glad too.” Marinette warmly smiled and nodded.

Adrien held his hand out with his fingers up, taking a risk by doing so. He watched her eyes dart from his to his hand, as she raked her teeth along her bottom lip. She set her cup down and slowly slid her hand along the table to place into his. He curled his fingers around hers and smiled at her, turning her hand over to rub his thumb along her knuckles. 

“I like you.” Marinette blurted out and hid in her hair with a squeal.

Adrien choked on his coffee at the sudden outburst of her feelings. “I’m sorry, come again.”

“I- I’m sorry. Why did I just blurt that out? Oh my god. I should go. I am so sorry. Oh my god, you’re going to fire me.” Marinette wanted to hide in a hole. She had dug her own grave. He’d want her to go and then what would she do. She had bread baking in his ovens and she needed them to take to her parents. Her thoughts spiraled and she jerked up to leave, but his hand gripped hers harder and kept her there.

“Don’t leave. It’s okay. Sit down, please.” Adrien swallowed hard, hiding in his hair and blushing. “Please, sit down.” 

“I really should go. I shouldn’t have said that. I am so stupid.” Marinette began to talk herself into a deeper hole.

“No, no. I’m glad you did.” Adrien chewed on his bottom lip and watched as she flashed her gaze towards him. 

“What?” Marinette fell back into her chair and let him rub her knuckles again when she relaxed.

“I’m afraid that you are not the only guilty party here, Marinette.” Adrien swallowed hard and gripped his cup in his fist.

“I-I’m not?” Marinette settled more into her seat.

“Nope. I like you too. More than I probably should. I’m ruining your work ethic view of me now, aren’t I?” Adrien laughed and let go of his cup to rub the back of his neck.

“No more than I have.” Marinette giggled and reached up to grab his hand from his neck. She placed her hands in both of his and smiled with flushed cheeks. “So, what now?” 

“You go with me to dinner after we’re done taking the baked goods to your parents?” Adrien nervously spoke and gave her an awkward smile.

“Sounds lovely.” Marinette giggled and watched him nod.

“It’s settled then. Dinner after this mess is fixed.” Adrien warmly smiled and brought her hands up to his lips, kissing her knuckles. 

“Thank you.” Marinette warmly smiled and brought his hands to one of her cheeks. 

“It’s my pleasure.” Adrien leaned closer and she met him halfway, brushing her lips against his in a kiss that she would never forget. 

  
  
  


**THE END**


End file.
